Humanos
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Tan frágiles y débiles, capaces de matarse los unos a los otros por simples pedazos de tierra o propiedades...AU no es algo que se vea normalmente por aqui, mi intento de mezclar la realidad con la fantasia.


Este es mi primer de la isla del drama, así que e tomado a dos de mis personas favoritos. Chef Hatchet y Gwen.

Hatchet es un soldado luchando en Vietnam mientras que Gwen es una vampira que a existido desde tiempos inmemorables.

Los diálogos y narración del chef son escritos en esta letra, la normal XD.

_Los diálogos y narración de Gwen esta en cursiva._

Por favor lean y disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Humanos**

Por: Ralf Jones

_Humanos…_

_Tan frágiles y débiles, capaces de matarse los unos a los otros por simples pedazos de tierra o propiedades._

_Cada nuevo desarrollo tecnológico bridaba mas comodidades a las masas…y mas armas, mas muertes, mas guerras…_

_Tras siglos y siglos de observarlos, de verlos sumergirse en guerras vacías por causas falsas, pudo comprender que los humanos solo servían para causar destrucción._

_Y sin embargo…muchas veces habia sido testigo de simples hombres sacrificar sus vidas para defender a sus familias, así como la desaparición de civilizaciones completas que nunca pudieron adaptarse al cambio del tiempo._

_El tiempo acaba con todo, recuerdos, civilizaciones…con la vida._

_Pero para una inmortal como ella el tiempo no significaba nada. Quizás por eso pasaba su tiempo observando los conflictos entre los mortales._

_El oscuro cielo se iluminaba en rojo por momentos, las explosiones y disparos ahogaban cualquier otro sonido que pudiera emerger de la jungla._

_Una sonrisa divertida apareció en los pálidos labios de la inmortal, no colmillos que no eran nada normales hicieron su aparición…_

_Estaba sedienta, y probablemente podría conseguir su alimento en la batalla que en esos momentos tomaba lugar…_

* * *

El único sonido que podía escuchar era el de su propia respiración…

El Jefe Maestro Hatchet corría a toda velocidad entre la jungla, los disparos de M16 y el estruendo de los morteros resonaba a su alrededor.

Una sombra a su izquierda atrae su atención, en reflejo se lanza al suelo al escuchar la ráfaga de disparos, desde el suelo levanta su escopeta ITHACA 37, tres disparos de su arma se suman al interminable ruido en la jungla.

Rápidamente se concentra en recobrar el aliento arrastrándose para cubrirse tras un árbol.

No se arrepentía de haberse unido al ejército y tampoco se arrepentía de estar en Vietnam. Después de todo no habia mucho que hacer para alguien como el…no habia trabajos decentes para un hombre de color. Y una emboscada a mitad de la noche no iba a obligarlo a arrepentirse.

Un silbido en el aire lo regresa a la realidad…

"¡Mortero!"

El silbido se hace más fuerte…

Hatchet lanza un insulto al aire y se levanta de su refugio, sus botas se hunden en el lodo, la lluvia tampoco ayuda a su situación.

BOOOOM

El árbol donde habia estado cubriéndose vuelva en mil pedazos tras el, pero el no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por eso. A su izquierda divisa a uno de sus compañeros, Johnny, tirado en el suelo, sosteniendo el lugar donde anteriormente habia estado su pierna derecha.

El sonido de arbustos moviéndose lo regresa a la realidad, su escopeta ITHACA rufe nuevamente despachando a dos enemigos que pretendían atacarlo por la retaguardia.

Hatchet se agacha y comienza a recargar su arma, tomando en cuenta que aparte de los ocho cartuchos que acababa de introducir en su arma solo contaba con tres más y una granada.

La situación no podía ponerse peor…

Fue entonces que noto que los disparos de M16 habían cesado y la lluvia de morteros habia sido detenida. Una rápida mirada hacia donde estaba Johnny lo llevo a descubrir que probablemente era el único de todo el pelotón que seguía vivo.

Johnny habia muerto, pedazos de su cuerpo daban evidencia de que un mortero habia impactado el lugar donde habia estado tirado.

Solo quedaba el contra un numero desconocido de enemigos…

"¡Vengan malditos puercos!" exclamo el soldado "¡Tengo once tiros aquí, uno para cada bastardo!".

Tal vez no saldría vivo de ahí, pero no significaba que fuera a morir solo…

* * *

_Explosiones y balas, cosas tan simples podían acabar con la vida de innumerables hombres en unos instantes._

_Su interés en la batalla era mínimo, una simple emboscada que rápidamente estaba terminando con los soldados americanos. Sus enemigos hacían uso de los arboles y arbustos para disparar y lanzar sus morteros._

_La mujer inmortal sonrió levemente, desde su escondite en la copa de uno de los arboles podía ver perfectamente toda la acción, la lluvia ni siquiera la molestaba._

_De pronto una de las figuras cacto su interés…_

_Un enorme hombre de color se movía rápidamente entre la jungla, su uniforme color verde estaba cubierto en lodo, completamente mojado gracias a la lluvia, posiblemente en algún momento habia perdido su casco._

_Mientras todos sus compañeros gritaban y disparaban sus arcaicas armas, el se movía sin miedo entre las explosiones y la lluvia de balas que surcaba a su alrededor._

_La inmortal pudo ver como uno de sus enemigos se acerca por la izquierda, en ese momento pensó que aquel hombre moriría, pero para su sorpresa pudo verlo lanzarse al suelo esquivando los disparos y respondiendo con algunos de su arma._

"_Interesante…" murmuro para si la mujer, la sonrisa aun en sus labios._

_Ahora el estaba cubierto tras un árbol, recuperando su aliento probablemente. La inmortal lanzo una mirada a los alrededores, todos los compañeros de aquel hombre estaban muriendo abatidos por impactos de bala o hechos pedazos por los morteros._

_Su mirada fue de total indiferencia como uno de ellos era alcanzado por un mortero, gritando a todo volumen gracias al dolor de haber perdido su pierna derecha._

"¡Mortero!"

_Su atención se fijo al hombre que habia gritado, estaba herido y desangrándose a unos cuantos metros a la derecha de donde aquel humano que le interesaba se refugiaba tras un árbol._

_Aquel hombre rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a moverse, la inmortal simplemente salto a un árbol cercano con una gracia que ningún humano podría jamás lograr. No estaba dispuesta a perder de vista a ese interesante humano._

_El árbol donde el habia estado voló en mil pedazos pero el ya estaba fuera de peligro, ahora se encontraba cerca del sujeto que habia perdido su pierna._

_La inmortal contuvo su aliento, dos enemigos se acercaban por atrás…_

_Estaba segura que ese hombre no podría reaccionar a tiempo…_

_Pero nuevamente ese soldado probo que estaba equivocada, girándose y despachando a los enemigos en un segundo._

_La sonrisa en los labios de la mujer se agrando levemente…ese hombre seria su alimento. Era más que digno de dicho honor, pero aun faltaba que sobreviviera._

_Una ultima explosión marco el final de los morteros, el último impacto habia acabado con el humano que estaba gritando por perder su pierna._

_Un escaneo rápido de la zona le hizo comprender que __**su **__humano era el último que estaba con vida. El hombre que habia lanzado la advertencia de mortero estaba muerto por perdida de sangre._

_Ahora el estaba completamente solo rodeado por al menos siete de sus enemigos, ocultos en los arbustos y en los arboles._

_Muchas veces habia visto a hombres acobardarse al verse atrapados en una situación así. Y eso para ella era suficiente para estar segura de que no saldría vivo._

"¡Vengan malditos puercos!"

_Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus pálidos labios, nuevamente estaba equivocada sobre el._

"¡Tengo once tiros aquí, uno para cada bastardo!"

* * *

Hatchet podía escuchar el movimiento en los arbustos, incluso pudo divisar varias siluetas bajar de los arboles. Sabía que estaba rodeado…

El hecho de que no le hubieran disparado aun es que probablemente lo querían como prisionero.

Pero el jefe maestro no estaba dispuesto a caer en tal situación…

Un grito de batalla lo hizo girarse, uno de sus enemigos corría hacia el, bayoneta en la parte frontal de su rifle. El soldado sonrió su ITHACA rompió el silencio que habia caído en la oscura jungla, su disparo lanzo el cuerpo de su enemigo por los aires.

"¡Diez!" anuncio triunfante el soldado, a sus pies el cartucho vacio golpeo el suelo.

Con un movimiento rápido se lanzo al suelo rodando dejando pasar de largo a otro hostil que habia intentado sujetarlo por la espalda. El ITHACA volvió a la vida lanzo el enemigo por los aires con una descarga a la espalda.

"¡Nueve!"

Los disparos comenzaron nuevamente obligando a Hatchet a permanecer pecho tierra. A pesar de la situación no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción, al parecer el enemigo ya no estaba dispuesto a llevarlo con vida.

* * *

_Ese hombre era sin duda alguna único…_

_Incluso ella no podía negar que estaba sumamente emocionada al verlo combatir…_

_Pero no habia tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos…_

_Aquel soldado se puso de pie corriendo entre los disparos y con un disparo de su escopeta logro reducir el numero de enemigos a solo cuatro._

"¡Ocho!"

_Con cada enemigo que mataba gritaba el numero de balas que le quedaba, pero el como habia logrado acertar un disparo en la oscuridad aun era un misterio para ella._

"_Quizás solo fue suerte…" murmuro para si misma…_

_Pero el se lanzo al suelo y repitió el milagro, un disparo de su escopeta nuevamente termino con la vida de otro enemigo dejando solo tres en el combate._

"¡Siete!"

_En ese momento lo comprendió, no podía verlos…pero las ráfagas de sus armas al disparar delataban su posición._

_El podía saber donde estaban pero ellos no estaban seguros de donde estaba el. Ciertamente seria una lastima que moriría aun si lograba sobrevivir, una pequeña molestia en su garganta le recordaba que aun estaba sedienta._

* * *

Arrastrarse en el lodo no era algo que Hatchet disfrutara, pero era la única manera de mantenerse oculto. Podía ver las ráfagas de los rifles de sus enemigos, los idiotas aun disparaban a ciegas esperando darle.

Pero nunca le darían, no cuando el estaba en su flanco con un perfecto ángulo para acabarlos. Podía verlos claramente, tres bastardos ocultos tras un arbusto.

"¡Se acabo la fiesta señoritas!"

Y los tres hostiles se giraron al escuchar su voz, miedo dibujado en sus rostros, apuntando sus rifles hacia el…

Pero el ITHACA fue mas rápido, tres disparos a corta distancia destrozo los cuerpos dejando un desastre de color carmesí en el suelo.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio…

Y Hatchet hizo lo único que podía hacer…comenzó a reír, feliz de estar vivo…

"_Ese fue ciertamente un gran espectáculo…"_

Hatchet se giro rápidamente, apuntando su escopeta en la dirección de donde se habia escuchado la voz desconocida.

Pero lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba, al menos no en medio de una jungla.

Una chica estaba a unos metros de el, vestía un traje negro cubierto por una gabardina del mismo color,un par de botas negras cubría sus pies, su piel era pálida, Hatchet habia visto gente blanca muchas veces, pero la piel de aquella chica parecía nunca haber sido tocada por el sol. Su cabello era negro combinado con verde, cabe decir que era hermosa, casi parecía ser una ilusión.

"¡¿Quién diablos eres tu?"

Ante la pregunta la mujer soltó una leve carcajada.

"_Yo soy solo una solitaria observadora"_

La respuesta no daba nada de información y Hatchet no estaba de humor para juegos.

"Escuche señorita, si no me dice quien es usted y que hace aquí le volare la cabeza" su voz habia bajado de tono, pero la escopeta apuntándole le daba poder a sus palabras.

La mujer sonrió divertida.

"_Ustedes los humanos son muy extraños, creen que el hecho de portar un arma les da poder"._

Y en un parpadeo ella habia desaparecido dejando a Hatchet sorprendido, pero sus reflejos eran buenos, un sonido a su espalda lo hizo saltar hacia enfrente. Ahí estaba ella sonriéndole, ¿Cómo habia llegado ahí?, no sabia y no quería preguntarle.

La presencia de esa chica le helaba la sangre.

"_Muchos de ustedes viven largas y aburridas vidas sin conocer muchas cosas que existen en este mundo"._

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" interrogo el jefe maestro, aun apuntándole con su arma, no estaba dispuesto a confiarse.

"_Cosas terribles, cosas que nunca hubieras pensado que existían humano"_ y fue en ese momento que Hatchet pudo notar los colmillos anormalmente largos que esa chica tenia.

"_Por siglos e observado sus inútiles guerras, e visto a supuestos héroes morir en combate por causas inútiles"_ la chica comenzó a caminar a su alrededor como si lo examinara _"Pero debo de admitir que fue bastante emocionante verte combatir en esta emboscada, aun cuando todo estaba contra ti"._

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto calladamente el soldado, aun estaba tratando de asimilar lo que estaba presenciando.

La mujer se inclino levemente _"Mi nombre es demasiado complicado para pronunciarse en el lenguaje de esta época, pero puedes llamarme Gwen"._

Hatchet bajo levemente su arma, la chica lo miraba con interés, probablemente esperaba que se presentara.

"Hatchet" fue todo lo que el hombre dijo, no habia razón para decir mas, no esperaba que nada bueno saliera de este encuentro.

La mujer rio levemente, cubriendo su boca con una delicada y pálida mano mientras reía _"¿Apuesto a que te estas preguntando que quiero de ti?"._

Hatchet asintió sin decir nada…

"_Pues veras…no me e alimentado en varios días y ya que eres lo único vivo por aquí serás tu quien me quite el hambre"._

Y Hatchet respondió con su ITHACA, pero la mujer desapareció nuevamente esquivando el disparo.

"_Solo te quedan dos disparos mas en esa arma…" _se escucho una voz a su derecha.

Hatchet se giro rápidamente disparando de nuevo y el resultado fue el mismo. Una helada mano toco su mejilla. La chica estaba tras el acariciando su mejilla afectuosamente.

"_No te preocupes…no dolerá"._

* * *

_Gwen sonrió satisfecha…_

_Estaba sedienta, casi podía escuchar la sangre en su cuello, los colmillos en su boca se agrandaron levemente, estaba cerca, ya casi podía saborear la sublima y deliciosa sangre._

_Y entonces algo toco su abdomen, al mirar hacia abajo descubrió el cañon de la ITHACA apuntando contra ella._

_¡BAM!_

_El impacto la hizo retroceder unos pasos, dándole a Hatchet la oportunidad de separarse de ella._

"_¿Por qué resistirse?" pregunto Gwen con una sonrisa burlona "Esa arma no puede matarme y ahora no tienes balas, tampoco tiempo para recargarla"._

_Pero Hatchet solo le sonrió _"Acaso tengo algún parecido con alguien que ha sobrevivido dos años en este lugar solo para morir aquí"

_Ciertamente mostraba valentía aun frente a su propia muerte…_

_Pero Hatchet solo le indico con su mirada a algo en sus pies…_

_Gwen bajo la mirada, ahí entre sus botas estaba una granada, Hatchet la habia dejado caer al momento en que ella lo habia tomado por la espalda._

_Gwen sonrió irónicamente "Que increíbles reflejos…"_

_La explosión tomo lugar envolviéndola en ella…_

_Segundos después Gwen emergió de la nube de humo de la explosión, Hatchet no estaba en ningún lugar…_

_Probablemente solo habia usado la granada como distracción para escapar. La inmortal suspiro contenta a pesar de su sed._

_Habia sido vencida por un simple humano, podría fácilmente rastrearlo, pero solo faltaban unas horas para el amanecer y no era necesario arriesgarse de más._

_Humanos como el no habia muchos, son pocos los que pueden emocionar a alguien como ella. Y hombres como el solo hacían que su vida inmortal fuera más interesante._

_Tal vez volverían a verse…_

_No estaba dispuesta a dejar que se escapara de nuevo…_

_Después de todo el tiempo estaba a su favor…_

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que disfrutaran leyendo este fic tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, tal vez en algún otro momento agregue una secuela a esto.

Pero como siempre sus reviews me dirán los que ustedes piensan.


End file.
